Coral (A Mermaid's Tale)
Coral is a mermaid from a movie A Mermaid's Tale, played by Sydney Scotia. Biography Coral got trapped in a net near the docks, luckily a girl came to her rescue, and cut her loose. Coral quickly swam away. A bit later Coral found a locket underwater, and recognized the girl in it, the one who helped her. Next day, Coral went back to the docks and gave the locket back to Ryan. Though she again had to return to the sea quick as her mother was calling her. Coral felt kinship with the girl from the land and went looking for her next day, she found her on the pier, repairing the nets that Coral had shredded earlier. Coral and other mermaid hate the fishermen, since the hunt mermaids quite often. Ryan promised not to be like the fishermen in the village. They set up a meeting later in a more private setting. While swimming, Ryan got stung by a jellyfish, and Coral used her magic to heal her. Coral and Ryan agreed to show each-other the worlds they live in. Coral went on land first, and Ryan took her shopping. Coral really liked dressing up in human clothes. They also went swimming, and coral started preparing Ryan for a big swim to her home, which was to be their next meeting. Ryan impressed Coral with her ability to hold her breath for over ten minutes. Ryan was able to swim to the island without a problem, and Coral revealed her the mermaid world, which was hidden with a magic. They were greeted by Coral's mother Moroven, who scolded Coral for breaking the mermaid rules, and took them before the queen, Coral's grandmother Thaleia. Thaleia forbid Ryan from returning to home, but reconsidered after learning who her grandfather was. Moroven escorted Ryan back, Coral and Ryan exchanged necklaces to remember each-other by. Heartbroken of loosing her friend, Coral went swimming, but got caught in a net, and passed out. Coral was found by Ryan and her grandfather, Art, who were going back to the mermaid island. Coral was rescued but Art had an heart attack. Coral was afraid that she healing him wouldn't be enough, and suggested they go to the mermaids, and they could heal him. On the island, mermaid didn't appear, and Coral tried to heal Art, but she wasn't strong enough. Ryan's dad also arrived, and then the mermaids showed up, they collectively healed Art, even included Ryan in the healing process. Thaleia then revealed that Matt, Ryan's father is her son. Coral and Ryan happy to be cousins, promised never to be part again. Gallery Screenshots File:Coral 2.jpg File:Coral 4.jpg File:Coral 5.png File:Coral 6.jpg File:Coral 7.jpg File:Coral 8.jpg File:Coral 9.jpg File:Coral 10.jpg File:Coral 11.jpg File:Mermaids Healing Art.jpg File:Coral 13.jpg File:Coral 14.jpg File:Coral 15.jpg File:Coral 16.jpg File:Coral 17.jpg File:Coral 18.jpg Promotional File:Coral 3.jpg File:Coral 1.jpg File:Coral of Mermaid's Tale.png Set Photos File:Sydney Scotia as Coral.jpg File:Sydney Scotia as Coral 2.jpg File:Sydney Scotia as Coral 3.jpg File:Sydney Scotia as Coral 4.jpg File:Sydney Scotia as Coral 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople